


【零涉】幼稚鬼

by GraphiteRW



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphiteRW/pseuds/GraphiteRW





	【零涉】幼稚鬼

零发誓一开始把涉按到桌上的时候是想好好的、温柔地爱抚他的，他又不是什么控制不住自己下半身的小鬼，不至于见到恋人的身体就激动得失去自制力。但是恕他直言，他是第一次见识到那么不省心的床伴。

涉倒是好好地躺在桌子上，碍事的马尾早就自觉解开，银色的长发柔柔顺顺地铺了一桌面，紫色的眼睛眨了眨，似笑非笑地看着他。零早就知道涉能通过自己的意志控制头发，早些时候还以为是他胡乱编造的传言，但真的看到那根不安分的三股辫慢悠悠地伸出来缠上自己的手腕时，他还是有些嫌弃地皱了下眉头。

挺恶心的。这样想着，零俯下身体去舔舐他的唇角。没想到涉倒是很主动，头一偏不轻不重地含住零的舌头。两人沉默地对视数秒，涉松开零的舌头问不进来吗？零没打算让他把话说完，捏住他下巴狠狠地吻了上去，舌头伸进根本没有阻挡的口腔，恶意地用力扫弄上颚，涉呜咽了一声，死死抓住零的手臂，抬起下身磨蹭小腹。

零默默在心里翻了个白眼，松开他的嘴唇，透明的津液拉出一条很细的银丝，被涉伸出的舌头舔断，飞溅的水珠弹到鲜红的嘴角边。“这次又是演什么？”他看到下巴中间有个晕开的淡淡的红痕，想了想，低下头去舔舐他的下巴。

“是被暗恋者强上的多情少女。”辫子和挥动的手一起摆动，涉眨眨眼睛，水晶般透明的瞳孔藏着几分狡黠的笑。

“被强上会那么主动吗？还邀请我进来？”

“不可以吗？”他歪了歪头，眼睛中透出认真的疑问。

“涉的话没什么不可以的。”零不想解释，拂去搭在肩上的校服外套，伸手把扣子从扣眼中一个个解开。健康而有活力的躯体从衣服的遮盖下露出来，平时被厚重校服包裹得严严实实的完美躯体，一点点展现在零面前。涉配合地抬起腰，方便扯开被压住的马甲。只露出一截皓腕就能无比情色的人，被无数人奉为神明的美丽而高傲的人，现在赤裸的、毫无防备的躺在零身下，一副任人宰割的样子，如果忽略掉他眼里若有若无的挑衅外，简直可以称作是完美的恋人。

亲吻从耳朵落到脖子，零慢条斯理地咬住他凸起的喉结，似乎是痒得有些受不了，涉喉咙底发出咯咯的笑，喉结随着笑声很可爱地一上一下，零转而用舌头轻轻地舔。“零就不往下摸摸吗？”涉抓住他的手，带他向下摸索，指尖划过皮肤是颤栗的痒，情欲像线一般随着抚摸布满身体，丝线勒进肉体融化在血液中，整个人似乎要飘起来，最终这些数不清的细线汇聚成一团，逼得身下的人堪堪地叫出声来。

零的手轻微一挣，脱开他不成器的束缚，直直扯下裤子，棉质的内裤果然湿得一塌糊涂。“自己扩张过了吗？”没有等答案，手指隔着内裤熟练地爱抚起半硬的性器，涉随着他的动作吐出急切的呻吟。“毕竟零……每次都要……很久……哈好舒服，零好棒！”最后一句话却意外的流畅，零有充分理由怀疑他话语的真实性。

“直接进来也没关系，零也很难受了吧？”涉抬起腿，不轻不重地踩住零鼓起的下体，这样粗糙的撩拨无异于隔靴搔痒，他抓住不安分的脚，手掌扣紧脚踝，一手解开裤子，弹出的性器显然如涉所说，对方的裤子早就在扭动中落到脚腕，内裤上前后都湿透变成深色，零扯掉他最后的衣物，涉的下半身毫无遮挡地出现在眼前。

后穴果然是被扩张过的，粉色的穴肉随着呼吸一张一合，迫不及待想吞下什么东西，零轻松地探入三根手指，模拟抽插缓慢地运动着。恋人却很买账，按着刺入的节奏发出合适的呻吟。“呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！零好棒~好舒服！”假如忽略掉他清明的视线，还以为真的就进入了深深的爱欲中不可自拔。

“……稍微安静点吧？学生会办公室随时都会有人进来的。”零轻轻捂住他的嘴，温热的气息有很节奏地打在他掌心，听完这句话后，涉轻轻地笑了，舌头很愉悦地伸出来顺着零手掌的纹路撩拨似地舔弄。

“那也是忍不住诱惑把我变成这样的零的错。”

没错，他们此刻正在学生会办公室，涉躺在被清空的桌子上，零捂住恋人的嘴背对窗户站着。零可不知道这人进来前有没有顺带锁上门，那声不轻不重地金属敲击声或许是什么魔术道具的碰撞。侧头吻住细嫩的脚腕，极薄的皮肤透出血管的青紫色，并不是因为身体虚弱，而是因为身为人类终究会有脆弱和柔软的地方，即便是称为怪物的他们也一样。正如同眼前的魔法使因为亲吻和抚摸神志逐渐疯狂，眼神由清明转向迷乱，紫色的眼睛里是深不见底的欲望，如同不可言说之地常有的暧昧而情色的光。

吻痕从脚腕向上，一路蔓延到大腿内侧，直接啃咬舔舐敏感带这样的恶趣味只有零才会毫不犹豫地做出来，涉报复般揪紧零的头发，他本来想直接踢开零无奈双腿被强压下来，被魔王大人抓住的东西怎么能轻易地收回呢……☆

“再不做的话，那位和尚先生就要回来了哦？”声音从手掌下闷闷地传出。

收回探入身体的手指，零明显感觉到挽留的力道，噗嗤的水声仿佛是压到骆驼的最后一根稻草，强忍的欲望全部涌出，他分开涉的双腿，利落地顶上柔软的穴口，俯下身去亲了亲额头，与温柔亲吻相反的，下身凶狠地刺进身体，毫无阻碍地顶到最深的地方。

“呜——”不知道有几分真情实感的呻吟，再想玩弄恋人也该有个度，零松开捂住嘴巴的手，双手固定住腰部，激烈地开始抽动起来。

浮夸的呻吟和完全没必要的赞美渐渐弱了下去，取而代之的是很快速很小声的被顶弄到敏感点的惊叫，今日零似乎不打算直接针对涉的敏感点攻击，直来直去的抽插把每个地方都抚慰到，涉起初还紧紧盯着零鼻尖一滴摇摇欲坠的汗珠试图保持清醒，但他很快抬起腰迎合零的每一次撞击，零察觉到他的视线低下头用牙齿和舌头折磨微张的嘴唇，炽热的气息交缠在一起，他揽住零的脖子，急切地索吻。

零下身抽出大半截，正当涉轻咬伸进去的舌头以示不满时，突然绷紧了身体，肌肉在用力时露出优美的曲线。零一下一下重重地碾压他身体中的敏感点，令人着迷的快感刺激得大脑一片空白，破碎的呻吟被完美地封在交缠的亲吻中。涉激烈地扭动想要避开过多的刺激，控制不住将指甲刺进零的后背。

高潮的快感涌上大脑，情难自制。漫长而刺激的高潮让涉浑身颤抖，等他从漫长的颤抖中回过神，才注意到零脸上也有被沾染上去的液体。他带着几分小孩子恶作剧成功的笑，慢慢试图直起身体，可他显然是忘了零的性器还蛰伏在他身体里，轻而易举地就顶到了还在发抖的敏感点。涉又呜咽一声摔回原来的位置，后脑勺和桌子撞击的声音听得零也有些心疼，零凑近他的脸，注视着涉伸出柔软的舌头果然很卖力地一点点舔掉液体，最后欢欢喜喜地吻上零，炫耀似地把残留在舌尖上的咸腥全部喂进零嘴里。

幼稚。零这样想着，然后温柔地接纳了恋人的亲吻。

（后面是这样的   
零还没有射 然后涉问你还要再来一次吗  
本来是想这样的 但是两人听到敬人的脚步声  
零问你锁门了吗  
涉：amazing☆当然没有！  
零：……………………  
然后涉飞速穿好衣服之后 零把他塞到桌子底下  
敬人进来了  
看到零凌乱的衣服那一刻：………………………………  
装作什么都没发生的开始办公  
涉在底下偷偷地给零口   
零：……………………？？？？？？？  
不停地推开他   
敬人：……………………朔间前辈 我先走了 你们继续吧  
零：（一个两个都是不省心的小鬼）  
然后把涉抓了出来 操了个爽）


End file.
